Toshiro Hitsugaya and Deltyanna One Shot
by HitsugayaToshiroFan
Summary: This is my first one shot of bleach i have ever done! Paring in this story is Toshiro Hitsugaya from Bleach and my OC Deltyanna. Can just being at the beach get Toshiro and Deltyanna together or will it make matter between them worse. ALSO there will be other paring one shots.
1. Chapter 1 My Flavor Ice cream

Toshiro Hitsugaya and Deltyanna one shot story  
My Flavor Ice Cream  
Toshiro's POV  
It was a sunny day and most of the soul reapers had taken a day to go to the beach.  
While Toshiro stayed in the shack where it was cool he was soon joined by his 3rd seat member Deltyanna.  
" Hi taicho." Deltyanna said to me as I nodded to acknowledge I knew she was there. My face blushed just a tiny bit when she sat down right next to me Deltyanna was wearing a 2 piece blue swim suite with a small cover over right now as I was wearing swim trunks and a regular shirt .  
"Would you like anything Deltyanna?" I heard Inoue ask Deltyanna as she turned to face her.  
"I think I'll have a chocolate ice cream." Deltyanna said back to her with a kind smile, that's what I liked about Deltyanna so much she was always so kind to everyone.  
"Why chocolate?" I turned to ask her as she looked at me her green with hit of blue eyes seemed to be even more beautiful than normal .  
"I don't know it's hot outside and it will be sticky if I get it on me so I have a better reason to jump into the water again." Deltyanna replied to my stupid question. I could help but smile at her comment on her reason she always had silly reasons for things.  
"Alight you guys here is a watermelon snow cone and your chocolate ice cream." Inoue said to us as we both thanked her kindly.  
After about 30 seconds I noticed Deltyanna hadn't touched her ice cream at all.  
"Are you ok?" I turned to ask her as I noticed she was looking outside looking at the sun begin to set over the horizon.  
"Yeah just thinking." She said as I suddenly just put my snow cone on her head. "What! Why did you do that!" She yelled as she took her ice cream and smashed it right into my face.  
We continued to throw parts of our cold deserts at each other or about 2 minutes until we both slipped and landed with our lips connecting. I almost panicked, for a moment, then I realized I never wanted this moment to end, as I rapped my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck.  
"Taicho." Deltyanna finally got out after we finished our kiss.  
"Yeah." I responded  
"Do you really feel that way about me?" She asked as I grabbed her hand and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
"Yes I do." I responded to her silly questions as we both ran out of the shack together and jumped right into the water outside.  
Now that's my favorite flavor of ice cream.

* * *

* I know I know not the best one shot ever but I gave it a good try right!

i hope you enjoy my story this is my first bleach one shot story.


	2. Chapter 2 cold winter night GinXRangiku

*I decided that my next One shot pair will be Gin and Rangiku!*

**Rangiku's** **POV- **

I sat, snuggled in my warm bed all alone like usual, I was reading about the latest fashion, that's currently in the world of the living. When there was a knock at my door. "Who is it." I said as the voice replied to see a little concerned.

"Who else could be knocking on your door at 2 am Rangiku-san?" I knew that voice immanently, it was non other than Gin.

"Come on in Gin." i said as he opened the door and stepped in.

**Gin's Pov-**

I cant sleep at all, i wonder why... I know maybe ill just go visit Rangiku. I thought to my self as i got out of my bed an walked down to her room. It was a cold December night. To be telling the truth, tomorrow is new years eve, i wonder if i should take Rangiku with me somewhere, but were. My thoughts pondered in my head that i almost didn't notice i was already standing in front of her bedroom door.

So i knocked.

"Who is it." I heard her say as all that went through my mind was, Rangiku you really think anyone else would knock on your door at 2 in the morning, So that's what i said.

"Who else could be knocking on your door at 2 am Rangiku-san?" I told her as then she told me to step in and i did just that.

"Was there something you needed Gin?" Rangiku asked me as i just stood there.

"Nah not really, i was just coming to see if you were awake, i couldn't sleep." That i told her was only about half of the truth.

"Oh i see." She said to me as she continued to read the paper book thing. "You know Gin you can have a seat." She said to me, as i lightly nodded my head and sat down next to her, everything seems better when i am no longer alone. "Hey Gin!" i felt Rangiku poke me in the head really hard. Did i fall asleep? "Hey Gin i thought you said you couldn't fall asleep not that you needed to sleep in here." She said, she always seems to make so much noise. So i sat back up.

"Sorry Rangiku." i said as she just looked back down at what ever was keeping her entertained. "You know its really cold if you want we can have a snow ball fight?" i said to her as her attention turned towards me.

"Gin what you said there makes no sense what so ever." Rangiku said to me as i thought back on what i said. Ya she is right it doesn't make any sense. "Anyway Gin do you think those boots are cool?" She asked me shoving the picture into my face, i don't know why she wants my idea because to me she looks perfect just the way she is.

"I think they are fine." i said trying to image her wearing the boots.

"Really?" She seemed to question my thoughts.

"Of course i do. Now Rangiku we both need some sleep." i said, as she sighed, and put her book down, and curled up next to me.

"Your right Gin it is cold." She said to me as i noticed she never looked more beautiful in my life.

So i kissed her on the forehead.

"Gin?" She looked up at me as i smiled back her and this time she was the one to kiss me back.

I never wanted this moment to end, it must have been a cold winter night.

Not the best i know but i think i am getting a lot better!


	3. Chapter 3 Movies IchigoXOrihime

*This idea came a good friend of mine!*

*Keep in mind i do not support every paring i write about!*

*Thanks

**Orihime POV-**

Some times i feel a little up set, like i feel as if i am not enough for Ichigo, and that Rukia is better off with him. I thought all of this to my self as i walked down the hall way to my very first day of class my senior year. Of course some of the soul reapers came to stay for a while as well, I don't really mind, after all they are mostly my friends anyway.

"Hey guys look its Orihime!" i heard Rangiku say, as i walked into my class, sometimes even Rangiku is good at boosting my energy!

"Hey guys!" i said as i seen Ichigo staring outside. Does he see me? "Hey Ichigo how was your summer?" i asked him as he turned around.

"Oh hello Orihime!" Ichigo said to me as i nodded as well. "My summer was fine and yours?" Ichigo asked me i noticed he likes talking to me a lot more. Is that a positive sign?

"I had a fine summer Ichigo." i said with a smile as he smiled back and we both took our seats in our class room.

The day seemed to go by quickly and before i knew it Ichigo invited me, Renji, Rukia, and a few others to come to the movies with him since apparently there was going to be a cool movie coming out. I went of course.

Once we all got to the movies we got a big popcorn and bought our tickets to get into the movies.

We were watching catching Fire when Ichigo turned to me.

"Hey Orihime you look very beautiful right now." Ichigo said to me as i blushed slightly i was waering a light blue dress..

"Um thank you Ichigo." i said as i looked away for a second and then back at him.

"I really think you are." He said as we both leaned in a kissed.

Now i can finally say i have the man of my dreams.

I think this has turned out as one of the worst ones... well that's what i think... Hope you enjoy.


End file.
